Anything You Can Do
by livilaughsalot
Summary: Songfic to Anything You Can Do. Just cute one-shots not necessarily related to one another but related to the lyrics in the song. Fluffy goodness! Kensi/Deeks.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: Ok, so I haven't written anything in waaayyyyy too long and it is killing me! After the episode NeighborhoodWatch, I just had to write something! I heard this song from an amazing YouTube video about our favorite couple Kensi and Deeks, so I wrote a story about it. I hope yall enjoy! Oh and regarding the lyrics, Frank and Annie are the singers.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own NCIS: LA, and no matter how much I wish for it, I don't get it. So sad. :) Also, I don't own the video (but you should look it up) or the song. It belongs to the album Annie Get Your Gun.

-**Chapter 1**-

Annie: Anything you can do I can do better. I can do anything better than you.

Frank: No you can't

Annie: Yes I can

Frank: No you can't

Annie: Yes I can

Frank: No you can't

Annie: Yes i can, yes I can!

Frank: Anything you can be I can be greater, sooner or later I'm greater than you

Annie: No you're not

Frank: Yes I am

Annie: No you're not

Frank: Yes I am

Annie: No you're not

Frank: Yes I am, yes I am!

Kensi and Deeks were in the dressing rooms in OSP changing into their newly formed covers' clothes. They were assigned to go undercover in a popular club in an attempt to take down a Petty Officer selling drugs to the Black Market. Kensi and Deeks stepped out of the dressing rooms at almost the same time, both admiring the outfits chosen by Hetty. Kensi was wearing a dark blue mini dress and light tan heels and Deeks was wearing a dark gray suit. Just as Kensi began to walk away, she caught Deeks staring at her.

"Deeks!" Kensi practically yelled, catching Deeks' attention.

"Yes, Sugar Bear?" He responded with a grin as big as Alaska plastered on his face.

"Don't call me that! We aren't married anymore!" She said, inching closer to punching him.

"Ok. Fair enough. But," He started, knowing full well that what he was about to say would get a response, albeit an angry one, "That means I can stare at you because according to you, husbands don't stare at their wives."

"You know what I think?" She asked not even waiting for Deeks to answer, "I think that you are jealous."

"And why would I be jealous?" He asked.

"Because, like I said earlier, we aren't married anymore, so I am free to flirt with whoever I want." Kensi stated proudly.

"The only time I've ever seen you flirt with anyone was when you were on an op." Deeks quickly retaliated.

"No! That's not true!" Kensi tried. "Ok, so, maybe it's a little true." She said, after thinking for a minute.

"Ha!" Deeks shouted in victory.

"But," Kensi said almost immediately, "it always works. You guys are lucky you have me. Otherwise, you would never get any cases solved.

"Aha! Not true." Deeks scoffed. "I help solve a lot of cases for you guys with my amazing undercover skills."

"Alright Mr. Big Shot. Name one. Kensi said with a slight smirk.

"Well, there was the..." He said, thinking for a moment. "There was the one where I had to be Max Gentry!"

"Mhm. And?" She asked drawing out the last word and tilting her head to the side.

"And... I think we should have a contest. Whoever is the one who has the biggest part in bringing in this suspect has to bring burgers, fries, and milkshakes to the other persons house three times a week. For a whole month." Deeks said with confidence.

"Deal. But we have to switch up the food. Burgers for a month will get boring." She said, looking up at the clock. "We have to go! Callen and Sam are probably already at the club."

"Ok. Just be prepared to lose." Deeks said, about to slap Kensi's butt when she stopped him.

"Just remember, we aren't undercover anymore, so I can punch you." She said without ever turning around.

"How did you-? What!" A confused Deeks said before running to catch up to Kensi, who was already waiting in the car.

"You ready?" Kensi asked as Deeks climbed in the passenger side door of the car.

"If by 'you ready,' you mean ready to win. then yes, I am." Deeks said shooting a smile at Kensi.

"You just keep telling yourself that. Oh and by the way, I like that little place on the corner of 3rd and Main." She said, a small smile forming on her lips.

When they arrived at the club, Deeks got out of the car and opened the door for Kensi, handing the keys and some money to the valet before walking in.

"Ok. The suspects name is Gary Parner." Callen said over the coms.

"Alright. Thanks Callen. I'm gonna go see if he'll sell me some of the drugs." Deeks said.

"Ha! Good luck with that!" Kensi scoffed. "I'm gonna be over by the bar."

"I have a visual on Parner." Sam said. "He's walking over to Kensi."

"Got him." She confirmed.

"Within a few seconds, he was already sitting on the barstool next to Kensi.

"Hey. Let me buy you a drink." He said, acting like he owned the place.

Kensi shook off the gross feeling that this guy gave her and responded.

"Uh... sure! That'd be great!" She said in a flirty voice.

He smiled at her as he ordered two shots of tequila from the overworked bartender. As he set the two glasses on the bar, Parner immediately drank his.

"Hey, if you want, I can take you back to my place." He slurred, obviously from having more than just that one shot. "I'll let you in on a little secret."

"Oh yea? What's that?" She asked attempting to move back from his alcohol scented breath.

"Me and my buddies are selling drugs. We have the best in town if you want some." He stated proudly.

"Really?" Kensi asked, thinking that this may be the one time a suspect being drunk may actually benefit them. "Ok! I'll buy some. my friend is looking for a good dealer. I'll tell her about you."

"Thanks sweetheart." He slurred, even worse than before. He miraculously got off the barstool without falling over, solely because he grabbed hold of Kensi's hand. He led her out of the club, with Deeks close behind and Callen and Sam, hearing everything he said over the coms, already outside. They finally made it to his car as he clicked the button to unlock it.

"Here they are... what's your name sweetheart? You never told me." He said, looking like he was on the verge of tears his eyes were so bloodshot, and clutching to the bag of drugs in his hands.

"Oh. It's Kensi. Special Agent Kensi Blye. And _you_ are under arrest, _sweetheart_." She said, cuffing the utterly confused man and handing him to Callen and Sam.

Later, the suspect, along with Kensi, Deeks, Callen, and Sam, were all in the boatshed.

"You guys go home. We got this guy. Chances are, he's gonna be asleep till morning anyways judging by how drunk he is." Sam told Kensi and Deeks.

"Thanks Sam. Night guys." Kensi said, already changed back into her normal clothes, much to Deeks' dismay.

"Ditto. See ya on Monday." Deeks said before yawning.

Before they got in their cars, Deeks remembered that there was something he forgot.

"Hey, so I guess I owe you that food." Deeks said smiling.

"Deeks, it's fine. You look tired anyways." Kensi said.

"Nope. A deal's a deal. Plus, I'd much rather spend the night with you." Deeks said, noticing Kensi face turn bright pink.

"Alright." She said trying to hide her grin."You go pick up the food and I'll put in a movie. How about Grown Ups?"

"Yea! That sounds great." Deeks replied, getting in his car.

"Ok. See you in a few. Drive safe." She called out before closing her car door and turning the keys.

Back at her house, she grabbed the movie and put it in the DVD player. Leaving it to play through the other movie previews, she went into her room and threw on a pair of gray sweat pants and a light pastel yellow tank top. She walked back into the living room and was about to sit down when she heard a knock at the door. She peeked through the curtains and opened it.

"That was quick." She said, grabbing some of the food from his hands and shutting the door. She pushed some things off the coffee table and set down the food and milkshakes.

"Yea, well. there isn't much of a line at 1:30 a.m." He said, sending her his signature grin.

"Haha." She said sarcastically and then smiled. "Smells good. Thank you, Deeks." She kissed his cheek and moved over so she was sitting right next to him.

"Losing this bet is quite possibly the best thing in the world." Deeks said, looking over at Kensi, who, in turn, laid her head on his shoulder, pressing play on the remote.

'She can definitely do anything better than me,' he thought while watching the opening credits of the best movie ever with the most perfect girl ever. His most perfect girl ever.

**End Author's Note:** Ok, I promise the future chapters will be better. This one is kinda sucky because I was on a huge coffee crash when I wrote it in two hours at 1:00 a.m. this morning. Why did I write it at 1 a.m. you ask? I have ABSOLUTELY no idea. I just really wanted to write. Anyways, the next chapter will be up relatively soon because it is almost the end of the year and the only class I'm busy in is English, because my lovely teacher seems to think that we can finish the last 9 chapters of To Kill A Mockingbird, read the last 2 acts of Romeo and Juliet (which to me is the most boring thing ever), read the entire book The Oddesy, and watch the corresponding movies for all three. Oh, I forgot. Write a research paper and review for the exam are also on that list. This, we have to do in 6 days. All. In. Class. Ok. Sorry. I didn't want to vent but Pinniped (my auh-mazing plot piggie) told me not to bottle up all of my frustrations. ;) Review and I will PM you with a preview of the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Luv yall! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey yall! First off, let me just say thank you soooo much to everyone who is still sticking to this story! I had originally planned for this to be out on Wednesday, like 5 days ago Wednesday, but my dad went to the hospital on Tuesday night and had to have emergency surgery to have his appendix removed and every day after that has been a blur with all of these projects my teachers are suddenly throwing on me. Thank goodness all I have left is a research paper in English that I am almost done with. As far as the story goes, I think it will have seven or so chapters. I am sooooo sorry that this chapter is so late! Thank you and enjoy! If you review, I will PM you with a preview of the next chapter! :) This will be part one of this two part chapter, but I felt like I really needed to put something up for the wonderful people who read this! The next part will be how they actually go hunting.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to write one of these EVERY chapter? I can assure you, I still don't own NCIS: LA.**

Frank: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge.

Annie: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow.

Frank: I can live off bread and cheese.

Annie: And only on that?

Frank: Yep.

Annie: So can a rat.

PART 1

It was about 6 a.m. on a rather chilly Saturday morning when Kensi heard a knock at her front door. She grabbed her gun and groggily made her way to it. Peeking through her curtain didn't help much because it was still dark outside so she had to rely on saying "who's there?"

"It's your amazing partner!" Deeks all but shouted through the door.

"Ugh. Talk quieter!" Kensi said as she opened the door, Deeks walking through the threshold. "It's barely morning!"

"Ok. He whispered as she rolled her eyes. "Are you ready to go surfing?"

"What? No I'm not ready to go- What?" Kensi stuttered.

"Good. Cause I'm not either." Deeks said, smiling before making his way over to her couch and falling back on it, shifting himself to sit up.

"Then _why _did you ask me?" Kensi asked, just wanting to crawl back into her warm bed.

"Ummm... I don't really know. I do know that last weekend, I picked to go surfing so you get to pick something this weekend." Deeks said watching Kensi sit down next to him and curl up in a plush blanket.

"Five more minutes?" Kensi asked, giving her best pouty face.

"Fine." Deeks gave in to his adorable, bed-headed partner.

"Thank you." Kensi said, giving him a soft smile before drifting off to sleep.

Five minutes had come and gone, but Deeks didn't have the heart to wake her, so he waited ten more minutes before getting her up.

"Princess? Are you ready to get up? Deeks asked.

Kensi responded by barely opening her eyes, just enough to see to punch him in the shoulder. "Snooze." She said quietly, causing him to softly laugh. He gently put his hand under her chin and slowly lifted her head up to face him.

"It's your turn. You said that you went hunting a few times and you had a lot of fun. Did you wanna do that?" Deeks asked patiently.

"You remember when I told you that?" She said, giving him a sweet smile.

"Of course I do." He said, letting her lean against him for warmth.

"Alright then. Hunting it is!" She said, laughing just enough for Deeks to hear her.

"What do you want to hunt for?" He asked.

"Um... how about we go bird hunting? I know this great place outside of California on the Nevada border." She said while taking the blanket off of her and getting up off the couch, Deeks following.

"Sounds great! I'll go home and grab my rifle really quick." He replied.

"You can use mine if you want. I mean, I know everyone has their preferences, but if you want, mine are here." She offered.

"Thank you, Kens." He said, pulling her into a hug. She was caught off guard, but regaining herself, wrapped her arms around his back. When they pulled apart, they both smiled.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"It's just, when I was in LAPD, I would spend my weekends surfing. Alone." He said.

She frowned for a second before smiling and putting her hand on his chest. "That's what partners are for." He let a small smile escape before she told him to follow her. She went through her bedroom and into her closet to open her gun safe. She entered the combination and opened the door, showing her three rifles, multiple handguns, and countless boxes of ammunition.

She grabbed her favorite rifle before telling Deeks to go ahead and grab one.

"You know what? It's ok. We can just stop at my house on the way to Nevada. I need ear plugs anyways. Maybe a sweatshirt. Some boots..." He began trailing off.

"Deeks. If you want to go to your house, we can." She said walking out of the closet and sitting down on her bed, setting the rifle behind her. He sat down next to her and explained.

"It's just, my rifle was the first gun I owned. The first gun I owned after the one I shot my dad with, but in all honesty, I disowned that first _real_ gun. Brings back too many bad memories." He said staring off into space, brought back by Kensi's head on his shoulder.

"You're... you're amazing. How you carried on through all the pain. You made such a better life for yourself. I don't know how you did it. I sure as heck couldn't have." She said.

"Well, my life got a whole lot better with you in it." He said and kissed her forehead.

She sat for a few seconds trying to process what he said, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she looked straight into his deep ocean blue ones. They held each others' gaze for what seemed like forever before Kensi quickly got up.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" She asked, still trying to recover her balance from the series of events that just happened.

"Uh, no. No I haven't." He stated, trying to do the same.

"Ok. I'll go make us some eggs." Kensi said, starting to make her way to the kitchen. She didn't get very far before Deeks' hand found hers and stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait." He said. Before she even had a chance to say anything, he spun her around and his lips were on hers. They shared a flurry of frantic kisses before the kiss became more passionate. Her hands were tangled in his already messy hair, and one of his was gently holding her cheek, the other on the small of her back. When they pulled back for air, Kensi caught her breath before saying something.

"I don't think we're gonna make that 10:00 hunting trip." She smiled before, once again, placing her lips on hers. The kiss was filled with love, a feeling neither of them had felt in a long time.

"I'd much rather spend the day here with you watching movies." He said kissing her quickly one more time. "I never really liked hunting anyways."

"Liar!" She laughed and softly punched him in the stomach.

"Oof! Well, at least the first part was true." He said grabbing her hand and dragging her over to her movie cabinet. "Here. Pick a movie. Any movie." He said in his best announcer voice.

"Ha! How about... Despicable Me?" She asked holding up the DVD case.

"Two questions. One, I didn't think the tough as nails Kensi Blye liked little yellow minions running here and there! Oh. I guess that was more of a statement. Anyways, two, are you trying to tell me something?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"Never to both." She said trying, and failing, not to laugh.

"Mhm." He mumbled before pulling her into one last sweet, lingering kiss.

He sat down on the couch, pulling Kensi down next to him with a bowl of popcorn. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer to him.

"Yea. This day is so much better than hunting." He said, feeling her smile against his chest.

And _that_ was most definitely the truth.

**End A/N: Ok, so this was written super late at night on multiple days so if it doesn't make sense, that's why. ;) If you want me to write how they go hunting or just kinda write a little more to this chapter as a 'filler' until the next real chapter, tell me, because otherwise, I will probably start writing the next chapter to go along with the next set of lyrics. If you review, you get a preview! Thank you so much for reading! Have a great day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Alright I have moved on to the next lyrics because I did't get any requests for the second part, which was fine by me. I was so sad though because I only got two reviews for the second chapter. :( (And one for the first after I posted the second, so thank you too!) Reviews make my day! I also really want to say that I am sooooooo sorry that it has been waaaaaay over two weeks since the last update. It is officially the end of my freshman year though so I will have lots of time to write and update, plus, we are going to Missouri, which is a _lovely_ 16 hour drive. Write, write, write! Thank you so very much to everyone who is still sticking to this story! Thank you so much to Cortexikid and throughyourbrighteyes for the reviews. A very special thanks to AlexxxJ also, who PM'd me about updating! Thank you so much to everyone who read, too! Ok, I'll shut up now! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yea, no. Still don't own it. If I did, I would have someone typing this for me. ;)**

Frank: I can live off bread and cheese.

Annie: And only on that?

Frank: Yep.

Annie: So can a rat.

It was a frigid, dark, gloomy Saturday in Los Angeles. Kensi had slept at Deeks' that night. They ended up falling asleep watching This Means War, a choice of Kensi's, much to Deeks' dismay at viewing the chick flick. Only a few hours later when the lights were turned on, along with the TV and most of the kitchen electronics, both of them awoke. Grabbing their guns off the coffee table, they got up off the couch and started walking around the living room, checking behind every piece of furniture for something-or someone. Suddenly, the lights turned off again. Kensi glanced almost immediately at the light switch, it suddenly dawning on her what was happening.

"Deeks, you can put your gun down." She said putting her own back on the table.

"What's going on?" He asked.

She motioned for him to walk over to the window next to the door, where they both looked out and saw something very unusual for L.A. in the wintertime. All of the other houses up and down the street were pitch black along with the street lamps. The wind was blowing furiously and branches and leaves scattered yards as far as the eye could see.

"Oh. Power outage." Deeks said putting it together.

"Ugh. Great." Kensi said, walking over to Deeks's home phone and dialed the power company, who was apparently burning the midnight oil due to the various storms across L.A. County.

"West Coast Electricity, Alyssa speaking, how may I help you?" The woman on the other line said, way to cheery for 2 a.m.

"Uh, yea." Kensi said through a yawn. "The power is out at our house and all the other houses on our street."

"Oh yes, ma'am. We have gotten several calls about that. I am sorry to inform you that we aren't able to get anyone out there until about 5 or 6 in the morning. There have been many other areas losing power also. I apologize and if you have any other questions, please feel free to call again."

"Ok. Thanks." Kensi said rubbing her forehead and hanging up the phone. She glanced over at Deeks who was giving her a funny, amused look.

"What?" She asked timidly.

"Our?" He answered.

"I - I don't know what you're talking about." She tried.

"No, no. You distinctly said 'our house' on the phone."

"It must've been an accident."

"I don't think so because you said 'our street,' too."

"Oh! Yea that!" She said starting to laugh.

"Please stop that. It's already scary enough that the lights are off. I don't think we need it to sound like there's a witch in here too." He quipped, smirking.

"Awwnnn. Is wittle Deeks scawed of da dawrk?"

"No. And don't you try to change the subject."

"Well, maybe I was using a cover. What if she were to-" She paused for a second trying to come up with something, opening and closing her mouth a couple times with no words coming out.

"Please. Do go on. I would _love_ to hear what she would have done." He said, just a bit too amused with the situation.

"Um. I'm actually too hungry to finish that sentence." She attempted to save herself.

"It's 2 in the morning." He deadpanned.

"Mhm." She said walking over to the kitchen and opening the fridge door. "Deeks!"

"Yes, Sugar Bear?"

"Where is the rest of your food?" She asked, leaning on the counter.

"Uhhh..." He said, sticking his head in the fridge and pulling out a loaf of bread and cheese along with a container of leftover tomato soup and setting it on the counter.

"Wow." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Ooh! Wait!" He pulled out out a bright orange box of baking soda.

"Gimme that." She said snatching the colorful container out of his hands and putting it back in the fridge.

She turned back around only to find his entire head in the pantry. Suddenly, he gasped and pulled out a can of green beans.

"Maybe we can plant these and grow a magic beanstalk!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up Deeks."

"Are you sure you want me to do that, because I have another good idea." He asked, giving her his best pouty face.

"What is it?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I was thinking grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup." He stated matter-of-factly, while glancing at the cold food on the counter.

"You mean cheese sandwiches and cold soup?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Oh ye of little faith. No, you see, I could light a couple candles and put them under the pot of soup. The sandwiches are gonna be cold though." He said, looking a little sad.

"Mmm. That does sound kinda good." She said biting her lower lip.

"I told you it was a good idea." He said, her previous comment cheering him up a little bit.

"I know, I know." She said mock throwing her hands up in the air. He laughed, causing her to do the same because his laugh always had that effect on people, especially her. This laugh was different though. It sounded like she was genuinely happy - because she was.

"Alright." He said, a smile still lingering on his face. "I'll cook everything while you put some candles all around _our_ house-" He said, his earlier smirk returning to his face, "-and grab the flashlights."

"Ok." She said, ignoring the quip. "The candles are in the bathroom, right?" She asked before making her way around the house.

"Yep but I'm not sure where the flashlights are." He said, handing her the lighter for the candles. "I have two in here so I'll start on the soup."

"That's fine. I'll find them. After all, I am a special agent with a very important government agency." She said, tossing a playful smile his way before going to grab the candles.

Within 10 minutes, the food was ready and various candles were scattered everywhere.

"It smells like a spa in here." Deeks said from in the kitchen.

"Well, I'm not the one who bought the candles with the different scents." She replied.

"Uhuh." He said, bringing the food out.

She grabbed the warm bowl of soup out of his hands and then the sandwich before sitting on the couch. "Oh it looks so good!"

"Thank you. It doesn't take much time. My hair naturally gets like this."

"Wow." Kensi said looking at her phone. "2:26 in the morning and you're already bragging."

"So you admit that I do look good, because, you know, when you brag about something, it's something _true_ that someone's pointing out."

She just looked at him with a devilish grin and started eating her food. He sat confused for a moment or two before he started slurping, literally, his soup.

"Would you stop that?" Kensi asked impatiently.

"Stop what? Oh! You mean this!" He said, purposely slurping another spoonful of soup.

"Deeks... I'm warning you! I haven't had hardly any sleep and I'm cranky! I tend to be _very_ irrational when I'm cranky!"

"Hmmm... I think I'll risk it." He said, picking his spoon up off the floor (somehow it landed there between the slurping and the irrationality) and wiping it off. He was just about to put it in the soup bowl again when Kensi reached over and made a poorly executed attempt to snatch the spoon out of his hand. He raised the arm with the spoon in it as high as he could above his head, where he thought, and thought wrong, that Kensi wouldn't be able to reach it. Just as she grabbed his wrist, he yanked his hand behind his head, causing a flustered Kensi to fall on top of him.

"Y-you ok?" He asked after what felt like forever.

"Yea. I-I'm fine." She stuttered. "Sorry." She began to get up, but Deeks put his hand on the small of her back, pulling her back onto his lap. He stared into her mismatched eyes, their lips only inches apart.

"Deeks." Kensi barely whispered.

"Now it's my turn to say I'm sorry." He said as he started to sit up and pull away. "I didn't mean to, I have no idea what I was doing-"

Before he could say anything else, her lips were brushing his.

"Don't apologize." She said, gently pressing her lips against his. The kiss was slow and sweet, it was perfect. When they pulled back, Deeks pushed a strand of hair out of Kensi's face and whispered something in her ear.

"If this'll happen every time I don't apologize for something, the words 'I'm sorry' will never come out of my mouth again." He smiled.

Kensi laughed and softly punched him in the shoulder.

"That's just fine with me." She returned the smile and leaned back in for one more loving kiss.

**End A/N: Ok, so I would say that I totally ventured off the path that I had in mind when I was writing this chapter... but I didn't have a plan. I just wrote. Which is probably why it took three _lovely _hours to write this, but I did really enjoy writing it. Remember... review for a preview! But wait! There's more! You also get a virtual piece of the fudgy brownies that I made yesterday! Plus, if you review right now, I'll throw in a free, yes, FREE oatmeal chocolate chip cookie! All of this could be yours for absolutely no cost to you, if you review! **

**Wow. Now you see what happens to me at... oh joy. 4:03 a.m. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Love yall! 3 :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Ok, so it has been 26 days since I last updated and I am soooo sorry to anyone who is still reading this! I sent out PM's to a few people with what I thought was gonna be an excerpt from this chapter, but I got writer's block and just couldn't finish the chapter. I'm so sorry to the people I PM'd! :( I did move on to the next set of lyrics, and realized it was going to be the last chapter in the story. I am so sad because I had so much fun writing it! Thank you so much beyond words to everyone who read and stuck with this story! Oh! And a GINORMOUS thank you to all of my amazing reviewers, who really encouraged me throughout writing this! You all mean soooo much to me! Thank you! I felt I should upload this last chapter before I leave for vacation in a very small town in New York where the wifi is spotty. Ok, I will let yall go so you can read! :) Please leave a review! It would make my 22 hour long freaking car ride, with our 20 year old cat in the car, with his litter box, also in the car, much more pleasant. Ugh. :/**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I'm done writing about them... for now! Mwahahahaha! I'll be back! (In a Terminator voice) Oh boy. I don't own the Terminator either.**

Frank - I can do most anything.

Annie - Can you bake a pie?

Frank - No.

Annie - Neither can I.

It was an overcast, dreary day, very unusual for L.A at this time of year. The shrill sound of a whistle called the tired team up to OSP.

"Good morning everyone." Hetty greeted as the four piled in through the automatic doors.

"Are you sure about that?" Deeks said, an eyebrow raised.

"Well I would hope you think so after what I'm about to tell you." She replied. "You all have the rest of the day off. Any cases will be handed to other agents."

"But we still have paperwork." Deeks stated, earning an elbow in the rib from Kensi.

"Hah! He-he has no idea what he's talking about!" Kensi tried. "Right Deeks?" She turned to him with a threatening look.

"Uh, yea, no, I haven't had my coffee yet so I'm-" He began.

"He's a bit delusional." Sam finished.

"Well, either way, you are free to go." Hetty said as she walked out of the room, leaving the agents and the two techs to pack up their things and head home.

"Seriously? Is this a joke?" Deeks questioned.

"No. No I don't think so." Callen said.

"My family and I were gonna have a picnic today. Ya wanna come?" Sam asked Callen.

"A picnic?" Callen said with a smirk on his face.

"Ok look. My daughter wanted a picnic and my wife said yes. So I said yes." He explained.

"And they'll be ok with me crashing their... picnic?"

"She's been begging to see Uncle Callen." Sam said, rolling his eyes. "I have no idea why."

"I'll come. On one condition. No mockery."

"Fine."

"Bye guys. See you Monday." Callen said as he and Sam walked out of OSP.

"Hey, Nell. Um, did you have any plans?" Eric asked shyly.

"Nope." Nell smiled.

"Did you maybe wanna go see a movie?"

"Sure!" Nell said and turned around to Kensi and Deeks. "See you both later!"

"Ok! You too! Bye!" Kensi responded.

"Hey Kens, did you maybe wanna go see a movie?" Deeks asked with a grin as big as Texas plastered across his face.

Kensi looked at him with her arms crossed. "No."

"Aw c'mon! It worked for Eric!"

"Yea well you're not Eric and I'm not Nell."

"I'm hungry. I want cinnamon rolls." Deeks announced.

"W-wh-?" Kensi tried to say something, but nothing came out. She just blinked a few times, shook her head, and rubbed her eyes. "Where did that come from?"

"My stomach. It says I'm hungry."

"Wow."

"I have a great recipe if you want to try it out?" He asked.

"Why not. It's not like there's anything better to do with the weather like it is."

"That's the spirit."

"Did you want to go to your place or mine?" She asked.

"The recipe's on my phone so either is fine, but if we go to mine, Monty is gonna eat most of them."

"My place it is." Kensi said, now smiling herself.

Twenty minutes later, they were at Kensi's house in the kitchen staring at Deeks' phone.

"I'll get the cold stuff, you get the dry ingredients." Deeks said.

"Deeks, there's only one cold thing. Milk."

"Hmm. Would ya look at that!"

"Ugh. How bout I read off what we need and you find it."

"Do I have a choice?"

Kensi just smiled. "Flour. Yeast, milk, butter, brown sugar, salt, and cinnamon."

Once all the ingredients were gathered, they began to read the directions.

"Put the milk in the microwave for one minute." Kensi read.

Deeks grabbed the carton of milk, put it in the microwave, and was about to turn it on when Kensi turned around.

"Deeks!"

"What?"

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Heating up the milk."

"It's 1 cup Deeks. One. Cup. Not the whole carton! I thought you said you've made it before!" Kensi exclaimed.

"No. I said I have a great recipe. I didn't say I tried the great recipe."

Kensi sighed and covered her face, while Deeks poured the milk and put it in the microwave. When the microwave beeped, Kensi read the next step. "Sprinkle the yeast over the milk and set aside for 5 minutes."

"How much?" Deeks asked, pretending like he was about to pour the whole bag in.

"A tablespoon. And if you do that, I will pour the milk on you."

"In a large bowl, mix 2 tablespoons of melted butter, 3 tablespoons of cinnamon, and 3 tablespoons of brown sugar." Deeks said, looking back at the milk. "What happened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened'?" Kensi asked, slightly terrified of his answer.

"It looks..." He began.

"Gross." Kensi finished. "Well, it says that's how it's supposed to look. And it says to add it into the butter and sugar and mix."

Just as Kensi was about to start mixing the ingredients together, Deeks took the whisk from her and started mixing the batter. He had only been mixing for a matter of seconds before some of the batter flew out of the bowl onto Kensi's t-shirt.

"Really? Give me the whisk Deeks!"

As Deeks was staring at Kensi, she snatched the utensil out of his hand and finished the task. She added the one cup of flour and the teaspoon of salt.

"Oh boy." She said.

"What?"

"It says mix by hand for 1-2 minutes."

"Yes!" Deeks said, washing his hands and sticking them in the bowl.

"I'm partners with a three year old!"

"And don't you forget it." He said taking his hand out of the bowl to put some of the batter on Kensi's nose.

"You did not just do that!" She laughed.

"I believe I did." He said proudly.

"That was your first mistake." She said sticking her hand in the bowl and rubbing the mixture on Deeks' shirt.

"Hey!" He shouted through laughter.

"You started it!" She said grabbing some of the mixture and running to the other side of the kitchen, hiding behind the island in the middle of it.

"Cinnamon roll dough fight!" Deeks yelled throwing some Kensi's way, part of it landing in her hair.

"That's it!" She said running over to where he was and dropping all of the dough in

his hair, letting it drip all over his already doughy shirt and his face.

A grin formed across his face as he thought of his plan. In a split second, he grabbed Kensi in his arms and pulled her against his body.

"Deeks! It's soaking through my shirt!"

"And now you know how I feel!"

"I will not hesitate to punch you!"

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I can't move."

"Oh! Look! The unstoppable Kensi Blye, held back by a hug!

"I can still kick you." And with that, he let go of her.

"Oh my gosh. This kitchen is a mess."

"You have something on your lip." He said, leaning down to kiss her. As their lips met, fireworks went off like it was fourth of July. As they parted, Deeks wiped some of the cinnamon off of Kensi's cheek.

"That is the cheesiest line ever." She said laughing.

"Did it work?" He asked hopefully.

"Do cinnamon rolls taste good?" She asked innocently.

He laughed and leaned back down to capture her lips in another sweet, passionate kiss.

**End A/N: Ok, it is now 3:17 in the morning so if this was a bit jumbled, you know why. Plus, I just spend half an hour jumping around my floor like a maniac because a roach just waltzed right in my bedroom. I hate roaches with a passion. I had to pick up all of my bags that I packed for tomorrow and put them on my bed. In that half hour, I looked for the roach and now I think it escaped, God knows how. And sorry that I changed the recipe from pie like it was in the lyrics to cinnamon rolls but it was so much easier to work in to the scene! Thank you so much for reading this! If you have the time, please review! If you can't, still, thank you so much for reading! I'm gonna start on a Fairly Legal oneshot and then work on a multi-chap NCIS fic, but in between those, I will still have one or two Kensi and Deeks fics! :) Be sure to check them out! Thank yall! 3**


End file.
